


Running around all over Askr looking for my prince

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: "I'm Soleil!" She said cheerfully, "Are you lost? You look a bit lost."Lene, slightly overwhelmed by Soleil's outgoing nature, took a few steps back and shook her head. "I'm all right" she insisted, "I was just looking for a friend." Lene words drifted off. She really hoped he was here. She wanted him to see all of this.Soleil clapped her hands together. "So you're looking for someone, then!" she confirmed. She smiled like she'd swallowed the whole sun. "Then I'll help you! Two are better than one when looking for someone!"





	Running around all over Askr looking for my prince

Not even in her wildest dreams could Lene dream up a place like the kingdom of Askr.

It felt like such a magical pace to her. The kingdom was so high up it seemed like it touched even the heavens themselves. White and gold was the kingdoms colours, ever present on its royalty as well as its soldiers. The white feathers just strengthened this otherworldly image. It truly felt like Lene had been sent into a fairy-tale book.

A fairy-tale book where all the legends she had heard about growing up were still alive and fighting.

When Lene had arrived to the Order of Heroes she almost had a heart attack when she saw Ares' father, Lord Eldigan. The man had been killed in battle, Ares had told her as much, yet here he stood. Alive and well.

As she wandered around the castle she saw many strangers, but there were some familiar faces as well, like Lord Seliph and Julia. She was wringing her hands as she looked around. Was he here as well?

"Hi, Cutie!"

Lene jumped out of her skin when another woman suddenly stood in front of her. Her clothes made her look like she was made for the battlefield. Her hair was pink and fairly long. The lady grinned as she held out her hand.

"I'm Soleil!" She said cheerfully, "Are you lost? You look a bit lost."

Lene, slightly overwhelmed by Soleil's outgoing nature, took a few steps back and shook her head. "I'm all right" she insisted, "I was just looking for a friend." Lene words drifted off. She really hoped he was here. She wanted him to see all of this.

Soleil clapped her hands together. "So you're looking for someone, then!" she confirmed. She smiled like she'd swallowed the whole sun. "Then I'll help you! Two are better than one when looking for someone!"

Lene was about to turn her down when Soleil winked at her. "It would be discourteous of me to leave a cutie like you all alone when you're new!" Soleil’s pink eyes grew wide. "That reminds me," she began, "What's your name? I didn't ask." Lene blushed as she mumbled her name. Soleil laughed as she dragged Lene along.

"So who are we looking for, exactly?"

Lene tried her best to keep up with Soleil's pace. "Well," she began, "he's fairly short, shorter than I am, and he's got brown hair. He's also mostly dressed in white." Soleil nodded as she mentally jotted down the description. "Is he your boyfriend?" she teased. Lene's face flushed. "He's not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

She didn't mention that she would very much like it if he was.

Soleil gave her a knowing look. "Anyone would be dumb not to fall for a cutie like you!" She said brightly. She suddenly stopped, giving Lene a chance to catch up to her.

Soleil gestured the room in front of them. "This is the main hall." she said, "It's a pretty good place to start looking for someone!" Lene swallowed hard as she looked into the room. It was big and there were quite a few people there. It made her worry. What were the chances of them actually finding him?

Soleil went on ahead. Lene followed suit. They looked around the entire room. Behind a fountain. Behind a noticeboard. Lene looked around a staircase that seemed important. Soleil even lifted up a poor owl to check her nest. 

Lene squinted her green eyes in an attempt to focus better as she looked around the room. She sighed through her nose. She couldn't see him anywhere.

Soleil patted her back. "Don't worry!" she said, "There are some places we haven't checked yet."

Soleil led her to the kitchens next. The room was filled with a sweet aroma. There was already a man there with his back turned to them. Soleil walked up to him and slapped him playfully on the back. "Hi, Roderick!" she greeted him cheerfully; "do you have time to help some girls on a noble quest?"

The man named Roderick sighed and turned towards them. He easily towered over them both. His brown eyes rested on Lene briefly and Lene gave him an awkward wave. He turned his attention back to Soleil.

"What is it that you need help with?" he asked. Soleil snuck behind him, pulled two biscuits out of seemingly nowhere and skipped back to Lene's side. After she'd given one of the biscuits to Lene she gave her attention back to Roderick, who seemed completely unfazed.

"We're looking for someone!" Soleil exclaimed. She put her hand right below the top of her head. "He's about this tall, has brown hair and wears white," she explained. "Have you seen anyone like that?"

Roderick frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't say that I have." he said after a brief pause. "There have been people wearing white, but none of them had brown hair."

Soleil seemed to deflate for a second, but she quickly perked back up again. She grinned at Roderick. "Thank you!" she said as she grabbed Lene by the arm, "For your time as well as the biscuits!"

Before Soleil could drag Lene out of there she mouthed 'thank you' at Roderick. He returned it with a small smile and a nod.

"So these are The Order of Heroes' royal gardens then?"

Soleil nodded at Lene. Lene looked around. It was filled to the brim with flowers of all sizes and colours, but she saw no people. Lene was about to ask Soleil if this was a good place to look when Soleil suddenly hushed her.

Lene blinked in confusion as she looked at Soleil. She'd brought her index finger to her lips and pointed to one of the bushes. Lene looked at it. It seemed normal. Soleil edged closer to them and urged Lene to do the same.

Imagine Lene's surprise when she saw a girl hidden away in there, surrounded by all kinds of flowers.

She was a cute girl Lene thought. She had light-brown hair that was arranged into two braids. She wore a pink and white dress and a brown cape. In her hands she was holding a half-finished flower crown. Lene gave her a smile, but the girl scowled back.

Soleil crouched down next to her and handed her the biscuit she'd nicked from Roderick earlier. "How are you doing today, Faye?" she asked in a tone that seemed uncharacteristically soft for Soleil.

The girl, now dubbed Faye, shrugged as if uninterested. She did take the biscuit, however. "I'm fine, I guess," she mumbled as she averted her brown eyes, "what did you want?"

Soleil explained Lene's situation to her. When Faye looked at her Lene gave her another smile. This time she simply looked away instead of scowling. Maybe she was just shy?

"I haven't seen anyone like that and there has been a lot of new people here as of late" Faye said. Her eyes seemed downcast. Soleil gave a sympathetic nod. Lene did so as well even if she didn't quite understand the girl’s situation. Faye reminded her of him. Not too good with strangers and being uncomfortable surrounded by too many people.

Soleil stood back up. "Thank you, Faye," she said, "and sorry for bothering you."

Faye seemed to be hesitating. Soleil, noticing this, spoke again, "Don't worry, I'll tell Ike to hurry up and come see the flower crown you made for him!" Faye's eyes light up slightly before they went back to blank. She turned her full attention back to her flower crown.

The conversation was over.

Soleil dragged Lene away again, this time to the garden’s entrance. She giggled at Lene's expression. "She's not very good with people," Soleil explained, "but she knows surprisingly much about the Order of Heroes so she’s a pretty good person to ask when searching for someone."

Lene nodded her understanding. She made a mental note to visit Faye later. Maybe she could show her a dance or two?

It seemed that both the places that Soleil wanted to check had turned out to be duds. That left them back at square one.

Both Lene and Soleil huffed when they returned to the main hall. "He's pretty good at hiding, isn't he?" Soleil joked. Lene giggled slightly. Hiding away from others was pretty in character for him at the very least.

"What on earth are the two of you doing?"

The girls turned their attention to the area the voice had originated from. It was a knight, clad from head to toe in black. Only his face had any visibility. Lene remembered seeing him back when they had been looking around the main hall earlier that day. Soleil walked up to him and gave him some playful punches to the gut. "Well, Zelgius, what does it look like?"

The man named Zelgius raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation. Lene walked up to them. "I'm looking for my friend and Soleil has been helping me." She explained. Zelgius effortlessly stopped Soleil's punching and gave his attention to Lene. "What does your friend look like?" he asked as Soleil struggled to free herself from his grip. Lene explained his appearance.

Zelgius let go of Soleil and frowned. "What is this boy's name exactly?" he asked. Lene covered her mouth with her hands as the realisation suddenly hit her. She hadn’t told Soleil his name had she! How on earth could she forget something that important?

"I'm so sorry!" Lene said, "I should have thought of this sooner! My friends name is Leif. He's the prince of Leonster"

The moment Lene uttered the name “Leif” both Soleil and Zelgius stiffened. Soleil slowly turned her head towards Lene. "Does this Prince Leif use a sword as his main weapon by any chance?" she asked nervously. Lene nodded, though Soleil’s sudden shift in mood did concern her. "He does," she confirmed, "He wields the Light Brand which is a very special sword."

As Lene's words sank in so did Soleil. She looked like she wanted to sink through the floor. "I’m sorry, Cutie" she mumbled as she hit the ground. "But Zelgius and I might have ruined some stuff for you."

Lene sat down next to Soleil and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" she asked. Soleil sighed. "The Summoner tried summoning for Prince Leif" she said, "But Zelgius and I were the ones that showed up instead."

Lene tilted her head to the right. "So he's not here then?" she asked. Soleil hung her head in shame. Zelgius awkwardly looked the other way.

There was a silence.

Lene blinked. She and Soleil had been running all over Askr for a person that wasn't there. She giggled. Slowly, her giggling turned into full on laughter. Both Soleil and Zelgius gave her a funny look.

"He's not here!" Lene laughed. "We ran all over the place looking for someone that wasn't there!" She laughed louder, "No wonder we could find him!"

Soleil scratched the side of her nose. "You're not super disappointed?" she asked carefully. Lene shook her head. "To say that I'm not disappointed would be a lie." 

She thought back at the people she'd met. Roderick was the quiet, solid type. Faye seemed to be a girl who needed a willing ear. Zelgius was somewhat similar to Roderick, but his expression seemed darker. It reminded her of Ares in a way.

Then there was Soleil. A bright girl who gave Lene the impression she'd happily go the extra mile to help a person out.

Askr seemed to be filled with many wonderful heroes.

"I had so much fun today," Lene explained, "I got to meet so many interesting people and exploring Askr was great."

Soleil seemed to brighten up at that. "I know your future boyfriend isn't here yet," Soleil began, "but I can keep you company while we wait for him to show up!"

Soleil hopped back up on her feet. "I know a good place to get some tea; the three of us can go right away!" Zelgius, at the mention of the number “three” instead of “two” seemed to make his way for the exit, but Soleil stopped him. Lene had to admit that his attempt at escape seemed half-hearted.

Lene laughed again as she placed herself on the other side of Zelgius. "A break with the both of you sounds lovely," she said, "shall we go?"

Soleil grinned again and began to lead the way. Zelgius reluctantly followed. Lene kept smiling as she followed along as well.

Lene hoped Leif would show up sooner rather than later.

She truly wanted to show her prince all the wonderful things Askr had to offer.


End file.
